The present invention relates to computer-based facility, i.e., computer-implemented function, enablement and, in particular, to the availability of computer facilities, or functions, based on the location of data sourced from a computer network.
Seldom in human history have people adopted a communications technology so widely and rapidly as users of the Internet have embraced the World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cthe Webxe2x80x9d).
The Internet provides an ever increasing potential for information interchange and in order to encourage individuals to take part in this communications revolution, many software providers supply free demonstration versions of their software on-line, sometimes called Free-ware and Share-ware. Individuals may dial-up the home page of a supplier and access the demonstration software for trial purposes. This may even involve down-loading the software onto the personal computer of the individual.
Free-ware and share-ware are attractive forms of software in marketing. However, one drawback in supplying software in this manner is that many never actually subscribe to buy the full version of the software continuing to utilise the demonstration version, which is sometimes powerful in its own right. Many software providers are therefore discouraged to provide demonstration versions of their software on-line.
There are several existing programs for controlling user access on the Internet. These tools are commonly known in the art as xe2x80x9cNet Nanniesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNet Daddiesxe2x80x9d for example. They are used as censorship tools and in some configurations are able to block image files (ie. .gif and .jpg files) and/or totally block access to an Internet web-site. These censorship tools are, however, limited in their use. For example, in some cases text may still be enabled and may well be as provocative as the censored images. In general, such programs merely prevent a user from being provided with certain information.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome, or at least ameliorate, one or more of the problems mentioned above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is disclosed a method for the control of computer facilities, i.e., computer-implemented functions, said method comprising the steps of identifying a computer-implemented function selected for manipulation of data, identifying a source location of said data, checking whether the source location of said data is valid for the performance of said selected function, if said source location is not valid, said function is not performed for said data and if said source location is valid, performing said function for said data.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is disclosed a method of controlling a print facility in a computer system forming part of a extended computer network, said method comprising the steps of:
accessing an application program from said network and operating said application program using said computer system to generate a printable document including information obtained from one or more source locations within said network;
identifying a print facility selection using application program called to invoke a printing of said printable document;
identifying the source location of each component of said printable document, and then, for each identified source location; checking whether that source location is a valid one of a predetermined group of source locations and if so, enabling printing of the component corresponding to that source location, and if not, omitting to print the component.